


Happy

by DalishGrey



Series: Ashes and Monuments [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bed Hair, Cute, F/M, I'm falling for my own OC, sleepy, these two make my heart go weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She enjoys the quiet moments, when she can just look and study him. Every muscle, every freckle, every scar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, rough and fluffy <3 I love these two too much XD  
> Any feedback is welcome <3

She laid with her head against the pillow, as her half-open eyes followed the exposed solidity of his torso. Layers of floppy, blonde hair fell over his closed eyes and she realised just how long it'd grown. Pale golden light touched his hair and highlighted him with a soft hue that made him seem more gentle and peaceful than usual. His tanned skin lay bare, taut, and Tessa's eyes followed the subtle curve of his spine to where the duvet stopped just above his boxer-line.  

Tessa reached out with cautious fingers and carefully tucked aside a lock of blonde hair that had fallen awkwardly at his eye. She studied the faint dotting of freckles that spread across his nose and cheeks, the small scar that interrupted a sleek eyebrow and the sharp line of his cheek bones. He looked so... _young_. Her heart fluttered in her chest as his lips quirked into an unconscious smile, his face resting comfortably on his folded arms.  

She trailed her fingertips over his skin with a feather-light touch, he was smooth like silk on steel and she would _never_ tire of the feeling. Slowly she traced his spine, stopping occasionally to examine the scattered spots and lines of faded scars. There was one from a bullet he took on Arcus, a knife wound from an assault on a Batarian slaver base...Tessa was lost in the sensation of him, distracted by him, enough so that she didn't notice the sea-blue eyes staring back at her.  

He chuckled lightly and she jumped. 

"F-" she laughed and sunk back into the duvet beside him.  

"Morning to you too," Adam smirked and wrapped an arm at her waist.  

She shifted so her back was to him and he pulled her against his chest. Adam moved his arm so his fingers laced through hers, he cuddled up to her back and pressed a kiss to her hair. He felt warm against her, the hardness and heat of his body burned through her tank top and the subtle smell of faded cologne mingled with light sweat. She felt intoxicated in the best way, her heartbeat quickened when he nestled into her hair, burying his face at the top of her spine as he curled around her. Her body sat perfectly against his and she felt...happy.


End file.
